


Iridescence

by biffu



Series: Femslash Kink 2015 [4]
Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirei's first Drive with Momoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescence

**Author's Note:**

> A short & sweet introspective fic. I suppose you could put the kink as "first time."

We fit together well; that was what she told me with a smile that pierced my chest and made it beat faster than I thought possible. The adrenaline that rushed in my veins at the sound of her voice whispering my name had me weak in the knees and wishing that this was not our reality. The first time we touched, there was an audience and she smiled like it was no big deal, then told me that everything would be fine as she leaned in and captured my lips like we’d been intimate for years instead of several days.

I could never forget it; I would never block it out.

She was receptive, and they liked the idea of it. Despite the fact that they sickened me with all of their talk, I was glad that she was too. It gave me an excuse to touch her more.

She pressed herself against my chest; she was smaller than me and always would be, yet she was much more aggressive than need be. Her lips attacked mine with a fervor that I never believed anyone would, pulling me down onto the bed that was provided in the dimly lit room that was more hospital like than anything else I’ve encountered. She took to me easy, moaning through her kisses lighting my body with a wicked fire inside of me, and spurning my fingertips to brush against the softness of her skin.

In between her legs my hand pressed against her and she hiccupped. I murmured: “Don’t be afraid” and she told me that wasn’t it at all. She knew her purpose already; I was only beginning to understand.

The Light that illuminated the room was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her skin gleamed pink, and my eyes grew wide while watching her. The moans left her lips louder as she shook and I felt wetness on my fingers that I didn’t really think of at the time. She threw her head back with an expression that I didn’t know how to describe back then, that now I know was a pleasure I didn’t expect to experience. Her body changed right then in my hands from a pliable and soft female to something other that scared the hell out of me.

When I held the weapon in my hands, it had the same tints of cerulean as her hair but was of a black sheath, darker than the night and weightier than a person. The directors clapped from behind a mirror that we could see them through and they could see us. I glanced back at them, their smiles and praises and celebrations churning my stomach as I understood that I was a mere pawn in a game that I could not control.

This Virus that infected us was going to be used, and I could not stop that. It was time for me to put aside the feelings of bitterness that welled up within my breast at the memories of being stolen away in the night. The list of other women that I had to touch and tease and kiss only to fail before they found one that was just right.

In the next instant, Momoka returned to herself, utterly exhausted from the transformation and was once again a soft and warm and sweet scented girl. She smiled at me softly, wrapping her arms around my neck before giving me another kiss.

“You did well, Mirei…” She mumbled against my lips before pressing her tongue past them and letting it meet mine. This was the kind of kiss a girl like me had only imagined in her dreams. This wasn’t for them.

They weren’t watching then anyway, they came and got what they desired. They cleared the room right before Momoka had transformed back and left us to our own devices. They were celebrating their biggest achievement while she pulled at my clothes, divesting us both of them so we could lie back on the bed without anyone to watch the show. They didn’t see her dip her head in between my legs or watch as I cried out into the sheets and the pillowcases, feeling hotter as Momoka let the light wash over me.

We were the same yet different.


End file.
